


【铁盾】别对猫男有偏见

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 猫兽人阿铁x对猫猫力量一无所知的人类队长算是个pwp为什么我总是把炖肉做成肉丝汤，为什么





	【铁盾】别对猫男有偏见

　　给托尼买芝士鱼肉香肠已经成了史蒂夫的一个习惯。

　　事实证明，和一个基因表现较为明显的猫兽人谈恋爱，确实会偶尔让人产生自己养了只宠物的错觉。可能正是因为这个原因，史蒂夫特别喜欢隔着半个房间把鱼肉香肠扔过去，看托尼准确地在半空中接住它，熟练地用牙齿咬住一端拧上两圈，然后一歪头扯开塑胶包装，几口嚼下一根之后，便意犹未尽地看着史蒂夫：“还有吗？”

　　还有，还有。每次从口袋里掏出最后一根香肠的时候，史蒂夫都会感到一阵失落，当然，他知道托尼不用馋这点儿小零食，但当他口袋掏空，就意味着一段亲密时光的结束，然后他就又得开始思考，为什么在这个猫兽人们都恨不得把交配欲望给写在脸上的春天里，托尼这个十分典型的猫兽人却表现得清心寡欲。

　　莫非他在这方面其实只对同类感兴趣？

　　感谢有记忆的互联网和你只要说一声就会帮你从犄角旮旯里翻找陈年八卦的热心网友，经调查得知，托尼对同为猫兽人的女性确实有着更加浓厚的兴趣。先天基因是无法改变了，史蒂夫决定从后天表现上入手。

　　托尼的猫耳朵和尾巴是连根杂毛都找不出来的黑色，这在史蒂夫的时代被视为是不祥的象征，不过史蒂夫从来没在意过这个，恰恰相反，他一直就喜欢坐在托尼身后，轻轻地把他的尾巴绕在自己的手腕上，看他到底什么时候才能发现。

　　所以在给自己选购猫耳的时候，史蒂夫就挑中了与之相称的白色，并接受了那位热情的犬兽人店员推荐的配套产品。

　　然而在看到了史蒂夫的白色猫耳之后，托尼的反应是用尾巴敲着工作台哈哈大笑，并毫不留情地指出在猫兽人看来人类戴着猫耳真的很奇怪。

　　这态度让史蒂夫十分生气，决定不把那个配套的、带肛塞的猫尾巴给拿出来，并用一声虎啸山林般的“喵”叫停了托尼的嘲笑。

　　此次尝试失败之后，史蒂夫决定还是顺其自然。今天他和往常一样在路过超市的时候推门进去买芝士鱼肉香肠，鉴于他的购买数量从一根变成三根再变成六根最后变成一打，收银员非常合理地问他：“女朋友是猫兽人？”

　　“男朋友是。”史蒂夫微笑着纠正了对方。

　　玻璃门在身后合上，史蒂夫敏锐的听力帮他听到了收银员和同事之间的调笑声：“你知道的，猫男都秒射……”

　　史蒂夫在店门口顿了一下才迈开脚步——难道这才是真相？

　　担心满足不了他所以迟迟不跟他上床，嗯，这事儿听上去就像是托尼能干得出来的，是他本猫没错。

　　史蒂夫深知，对付托尼这种人，有时候就得残忍一点，就得揪住他命运的后颈皮，于是他第一时间抱着十二根芝士鱼肉香肠杀了回去，把蜷在窗边睡午觉的猫兽人给叫醒，展开了一场有关猫兽人生理的严肃讨论。

　　“也没有秒射那么夸张吧！！！我们猫兽人进化这么多年和祖先已经有很大差别了。”一直十分有种族荣誉感的托尼大声捍卫猫兽人的尊严，“也就比你们人类的时间短了那么点……”

　　托尼的耳朵正在不安地扭动，他总是藏不住这些小动作，史蒂夫相信就算在战甲之下，被阻碍了动作的耳朵和尾巴也一定会尽职尽责地替主人表达情绪。

　　“具体是多少？”

　　史蒂夫并没有那么在意肉体欢愉，至少他认为这方面最重要的不是“爽”而是“和谐”，所以他表明了这个想法并且以幼儿园老师般循循善诱的态度想从托尼嘴里掏出实话。

　　托尼的耳朵还在扭着，他小声嘀咕：“你这是纸上谈兵。”

　　“就算是纸上谈兵你也得先给我提供情报。”

　　在被史蒂夫物理层面上揪住命运的后颈皮或者拽住命运的毛绒尾巴之前，托尼如实招供了一个较有参考价值的平均数据：“一次五分钟左右。”

　　美国队长一贯严谨：“这是种族平均数据？”

　　“这是我的平均数据。”

　　史蒂夫觉得作为男朋友，这种时候无论如何都应该鼓励一下：“还好？”

　　托尼沉默了一会儿，咕哝着蹭了上来：“那试试？”

　　“现在？”史蒂夫有些被这飞快的进展给吓到了。

　　“是啊，小猫咪交配都是不挑时间的。”

　　“你再敢用小猫咪称呼自己我就和你分手。”

　　“我交配都是不挑时间的。”

　　“你再用交配这个词我们的爱情也差不多走到尽头了。”

　　好在他们把战场转移到卧室的时候托尼已经乖乖闭上了嘴，他正忙着认真地用胡子蹭着史蒂夫的脸颊——这点史蒂夫倒是从热心网友那里了解过，拿胡子蹭来蹭去是猫的前戏。

　　两人身上剩下的最后一件衣物是托尼的裤子，在托尼忙着把尾巴从裤子后面的那个洞里抽出来的时候，史蒂夫忽然感到一阵不安：“没有倒刺吧？”

　　“没有！我俩连生殖隔离都没有！”托尼不得不扭过身用双手把他的尾巴从裤子的纠缠里解放出来，史蒂夫现在有些理解他为什么每天抱怨这事儿一万次了，“虽然这实际上没什么意义——能帮忙拿下润滑剂吗，在床头柜里，谢了。”

　　史蒂夫拉开床头柜的抽屉，从一大堆不知道为什么会被摆在这里的芝士鱼肉香肠中翻找出了一管润滑剂，然后当他重新躺好的时候，从裤子的纠缠之下解放出来的猫顺势扑了过来，轻轻咬着他的胸脯，并抬起手接过了润滑剂。

　　“五分钟是从现在开始计时还是？”

　　托尼对此问题翻了个白眼，用没沾润滑剂的那只手拍了拍史蒂夫的臀肉：“当然是从我干进你的小屁股开始。”

　　正式开始计时的四分十五秒之后，史蒂夫印证了一个小小的猜想：托尼轻颤的耳朵是他高潮的前兆，在那对猫耳扑簌簌地抖动了十几下之后，托尼绷直尾巴射了出来。

　　“抱歉，抱歉。”他俯身趴在史蒂夫怀里撒娇，用他特制的杯子里舔水喝时的技巧舔弄着一侧的乳头，这让他接下来说的道歉内容变得含混不清了，“我本意是想多坚持一会儿的，但你真的太紧了。”

　　“呃……谢谢？”

　　胸口被灵活的猫舌攻陷，史蒂夫觉得自己有些昏昏沉沉地坠入某种氛围当中了，托尼满意地晃了晃尾巴：“那我们继续？”

　　完全超出预期的关键词给史蒂夫带来了一丝清醒，他猛然间反应过来托尼的阴茎在射精完毕之后仍旧停留在他体内，而且丝毫没有软下来的意思。

　　“你不知道吗？”察觉到了史蒂夫脸上的错愕，托尼暂且停下了动作，但几秒钟之后他还是选择了保持小幅度的抽插，“我还以为你做好了心理和生理双重准备的？”

　　史蒂夫觉得自己在这个情况下很难理智地思考，柔嫩肠壁被粗硬肉棒顶弄带来的感觉比想象中的要让人难以抵挡，他呻吟着抱住托尼，但也不忘用力扯了一把托尼的尾巴，拽着尾巴尖问他：“知道什么，快给我解释清楚。”

　　猫尾巴稍扭了两下从美国队长的手掌心中挣扎出来，晃来晃去的样子和主人一样局促：“嗯……猫兽人比较像是老虎狮子那一类的，一次的时间比较短但是会射很多次才会告一段落……”

　　“我知道得是不是有点太晚了，只能说幸好是个好消息。”

　　“你知道得确实有点晚，不过我得声明，你现在要是让我停下来，就是不折不扣的虐猫行为。”

　　在被突如其来的好消息搞得失去警惕之前，史蒂夫再次抓住了那根猫尾巴，这次他轻轻咬了一口尾巴尖：“很多次是多少次？”

　　这就谈到重点了不是，托尼在心虚之中射了第二次，他舔舔嘴唇，在试图抢救尾巴的同时回答：“放松，史蒂夫，放松，一般来说不会超过二十次的。”

　　“你这么说就说明有正好二十次的情况。”

　　“你真了解我……”

　　大概是为了适应多次射精的需要，猫兽人的精液比人类的要浓稠一些，量上也略少一些，但就算单次的量再少，积攒四五次之后也会变得不容忽视。

　　因为比之人类的更加浓稠，难以随着抽插而流出……或者说相反，史蒂夫感觉前几次射进去的东西正随着托尼的动作被推挤到更深处，在被史蒂夫的体温焐热之后，它们的存在开始变得有些难以忽视。

　　加上史蒂夫自己也被操射了一次，白浊液体黏在小腹上的感觉实在不太舒服，他推了推托尼的肩膀询问：“能停下吗？”

　　正努力耕耘着的猫兽人看上去委屈得快哭出来了，耳朵耷拉下去，眼角发红的速度快到令人发指：“你这是虐猫！”

　　“我的意思是，就停一会儿，让我去清理一下。”

　　“哦那行。”托尼飞快地收起了泪眼汪汪的样子，从史蒂夫身体里退了出来，还不忘用手在沾满精液的腹肌上摸一把，“快去吧，我等你。”

　　“你准备让我自己来？”史蒂夫把那句“你还是人吗”给咽了回去，毕竟严格来说他男朋友真的不是人。

　　“我也很想帮你，但猫兽人受到的繁殖本能影响真的很大，让我看见你把它们弄出来的话我会想射更多进去，到时候可能就不是二十次能解决的了，你想让事情变成那样吗？”

　　美国队长不是现实主义者，但也知道什么叫识时务者为俊杰，他翻身下床，别别扭扭地走进浴室，神清气爽地走了回来，但一想到接下来还有一个多小时要应付，他就有点烦恼。

　　被托尼双手搂着腰拽回到床上的时候，史蒂夫借机捏捏他的猫耳朵，挠挠他的下巴：“来继续交配吧，小猫咪。”

　　性器的前端迫不及待地抵上仍保持着松软的后穴入口，随着主人用力挺腰的动作回到了温柔乡，进入和被进入的人同时发出了一声呻吟。

　　“准备好再被我灌满了吗？”托尼用尾巴在史蒂夫身上拍了拍，“粗略估计，我们还有十五次。”

　　“那就说明我应该还要中途叫停两次。”

　　“对自己有点信心啊队长，你可是四倍强化。”

　　“我的四倍强化不是用在这方面的。”

　　可能是潜意识里想给史蒂夫一个适应的机会，托尼在射了十六次之后宣告缴械，他小声嘀咕着“低于平均数啊”，然后双手搂住还沉浸在高潮余韵中的史蒂夫：“亲爱的，来，打个滚。”

　　史蒂夫在被托尼带着滚到床底下之前及时伸出一只手撑住了床板：“为什么要打滚？”

　　“呃，帮助受孕……你看母老虎都是这么滚的，不过它们是自己滚，我做完不跑也不会被揍所以可以抱着你滚……我知道你没这功能但咱们滚一下以示亲切还不行吗！”

　　好吧，好吧，史蒂夫认命地松开手，在一阵天旋地转之后和托尼一起摔在了地毯上。

　　猫兽人男友从喉咙深处发出一连串满足的咕噜声，史蒂夫闭着眼睛朝后伸出手拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面摸出来一根芝士鱼肉香肠递给他。

　　托尼熟练地用牙齿扯开包装：“我认识你真是值了。”

　　史蒂夫撸着他的尾巴：“彼此彼此。”


End file.
